The Epic That's What She Said Battle
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: It's lunchtime and Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and maybe even Hinata have a "That's What She Said" Battle. Who will be the winner? Who will get those bragging rights? Read to find out! No pairing. One-shot so far. M. to be safe.


**The Epic "That's What She Said" Battle.**

_**Location:**_ Konoha High Lunchroom

_**Mission:**_ Say 'That's what she said' as many times before lunch ends

_**Participants: **_

-Sakura Haruno: Pink hair that brushes shoulder, green eyes, outspoken, sometimes yells, has a mean right hook

-Ino Yamanaka: Blonde hair in long ponytail, ice-blue eyes, loud, shopaholic, cheerful, self-centered, bossy

-Hinata Hyūga: Indigo hair that reaches middle of back, lavender eyes, shy, kind-hearted, polite, sweet, a little timid

-Naruto Uzumaki: Blonde hair that spikes in every direction, deep blue eyes, loud, short attention span, hyperactive, doesn't pay attention

-Temari: Sandy blonde hair in four, short ponytails, dark green eyes, overbearing, crude, has a caring side

-Tenten: Dark brown hair in buns, light brown eyes, strong, independent, enjoys weapons, has a soft side

Kiba Inuzuka: Shaggy brown hair, black slit-like eyes, canine teeth, paint on cheeks, short-tempered, impulsive, makes many mistakes

**!$!  
!$!**

"I-it's too big and long! I-I can't wrap my hand around it!" Tenten said, grunting.

The table burst out laughing. Temari snatched her hand away to cover the snorts that threatened to escape her mouth.

"What?" Tenten asked a confused look on her face.

Sakura, though the giggles, replied, "Th-that's what she said!"

Tenten blushed as everyone roared with laughter again.

After a few more moments, everyone calmed down.

"Wow, Tenten," Naruto said with a smile. "I can't believe you said that!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean for that to come out!"

"It was Temari's thumb!" Ino laughed. "Sure, hers is bit longer than most but that doesn't—" Ino couldn't finish. She was too busy laughing again.

Hinata smiled as Tenten tried to defend herself.

"Hey guys! I have an idea." Everyone turned to Kiba. "How 'bout we have a 'That's What She Said' Battle!"

"Okay!" Sakura yelled. "Here are the rules: say 'That's what she said' as many times as you can. Winner gets bragging rights for a week."

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Ino screamed.

"That's what she said!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"No fair!" Ino protested. "The game didn't start."

"It did in my head."

"Point to Sakura!" Kiba said.

Ino huffed. "Ready?" They all nodded. "One. Two. Three!"

After a few minutes of talking, Tenten finally said something.

"Crap, I can't get it in my mouth!"

"That's what she said!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"One point for Sakura and Ino," Kiba said, putting a tally mark under their names.

"Oh, please Tenten. It's not that big!" Temari scoffed.

"That's what she said!" Naruto laughed.

"Point for Naruto!" Kiba put a tally under Naruto.

"Did you guys see that literature packet? For 'Animal Farm'?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah! It's HUUUGE!"

Temari pointed at Naruto. "That's what she said. Haha! Payback."

"Damn," he muttered.

Tenten was playing with her water bottle when Temari decided to take it. "Gimme that," she tried taking it.

Tenten shook her head and hugged the bottle to her chest. "No! it's mine, you'll break it."

"That's what she said!" Naruto, Sakura, and Ino said.

Tenten and Temari weren't paying attention. "Stop! You'll break my water!"

Sakura laughed. "That's what she said!" said Ino and Naruto.

"I know!" Sakura said, with a smile. "Whoever is 'That's what she said'ed gets hit with the water bottle." Everyone nodded and smiled. This will be fun.

"Fine, but I get it first. It _is_ mine," Tenten said and stuck her tongue at Temari.

"That's what she said!" Sakura replied. She took the bottle from Tenten and hit her with it.

"Ow!"

Naruto the screamed, "That's what she said!" Sakura handed him the bottle and he hurt her as well.

"Ouch!"

"That's what she said!" and Ino the hit her.

Learning her lesion, Tenten kept her mouth shut to avoid getting hurt again.

Kiba was keeping tack, listening for the different voices.

Suddenly, Sakura almost fell out of her seat. She grabbed onto the table, halfway off her seat.

"CRAP! That hurt!" she screamed as she looked her finger, which was bent when she grabbed the table.

"That's what she said!" Hinata giggled.

The other's looked surprise.

"One for Hinata," Kiba muttered as he put a tally under her name.

"We gotta keep going!" Temari laughed.

"That's what she said!" Ino said as Tenten hit her.

"Pretty pathetic if you ask me," muttered the sandy blonde.

Sakura shrugged. "It's still a T.W.S.S."

"OW! WOULD YOU STOP?" Temari yelled as Ino continued to hit her.

"That's what she said!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Ino hit her. "That hurts!"

Tenten giggled. "That's what she said!"

"Uggh!" Temari took the water bottle and lightly threw it at Tenten. It missed and instead, hit Sakura.

Sakura grunted as it bounced off her head.

"Ha! That's what she said!" Temari chuckled as she hit Sakura again.

Then, 'That's what she said' was being shouted at the table every second. Kiba was scribbling on the paper.

Suddenly, it was time to go.

Kiba sat back, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead. "Shit. You guys were on a roll!"

"I know!" Ino said as she laughed.

"So, who won?" Sakura asked.

Kiba looked down for his paper, only to find it missing. "Where'd it go?" All of them looked around the table for the paper.

"Aw man! I really wanted to know who won!" Naruto whined.

Kiba patted him on the back. "I may not be able to tell you who won but I can tell you who _lost_."

This perked him up. "Who?"

"Tenten and Temari! They _sucked_! Hard!" Kiba said with a laugh.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

The group walked away.

But what they didn't notice was that Hinata had a piece of paper in her hand.

And tally marks covered the front.

She turned around, put her finger to her lips and winked.

**!$!**

**!$!**

**BASED ON A TRUE STORY.**

**Characters:**

**Sakura- Me**

**Ino- Rinrin**

**Hinata- EMLAY!**

**Naruto- Sly**

**Temari- Mel**

**Tenten- Lala**

**Kiba- Gabe (Yes Em. I know but for the sake of the story, let's pretend. I needed another guy:P)**

**.EVER!**

**This might be an ongoing story if it happens again! (With my friends it **_**so**_** will!)**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.-Sorry about the mistakes! I wanted to post this before I forgot! Not a lot of pronouns once I read over it…sorry!**


End file.
